Eine Frage der Macht
by Celebne
Summary: Inhalt: Durch ein wertvolles Geburtstagsgeschenk aus Rohan fängt es in der bisher glücklichen Ehe von Faramir und Éowyn an zu kriseln. Die Ereignisse überschlagen sich schließlich.... Letztes Kapitel. Danke für alle Reviews!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Die Figuren in meiner Geschichte gehören Tolkien. Ich leihe mir sie nur. Ich will mit dieser Story kein Geld verdienen, sondern schreibe sie nur aus Spaß an der Freude.

So, hier kommt jetzt noch mal das überarbeitete, erste Kapitel meiner neuen Story. Dafür gibt es auch gleich das zweite Kapitel dazu.

Leonel, vielen Dank für dein liebes Review und deine Beratung wegen des Verhaltens von Pferden.

Inhalt: Durch ein wertvolles Geburtstagsgeschenk aus Rohan wird die bisher glückliche Ehe von Faramir und Éowyn in eine Krise gestürzt. Die Ereignisse überstürzen sich....

EINE FRAGE DER MACHT

Kapitel: Werfola

Aufgeregt lief Éowyn immer wieder aus dem Haus, das auf dem Emyn Arnen lag, um Ausschau nach der Reisegruppe aus Rohan zu halten. Éomer hatte bei ihrem Besuch vor Monaten versprochen, an Faramirs Geburtstag zu Besuch zu kommen. Da Éowyn wenige Tage nach Faramir Geburtstag hatte, wollte ihr Bruder beide Geburtstage mitfeiern.

Éowyn glaubte, in der Ferne etwas zu erkennen. Sie rannte schnell vor bis zur Gartenmauer und kletterte sogar hinauf, um besser sehen zu können.

„Nicht doch, Éowyn!", rief Faramir erschrocken hinter ihr.

„Ich glaube, sie kommen", meinte Éowyn fröhlich und drehte sich zu ihrem Gatten um, der ein besorgtes Gesicht machte.

Jetzt verdüsterte sich auch ihre Miene.

„Ich bin schwanger, aber nicht krank", sagte sie jetzt gekränkt zu ihm und stieg von der Gartenmauer herab.

Faramir wollte ihr helfen, aber Éowyn schob seine Hände weg.

„Ich will nicht, dass dir etwas passiert", sagte er sanft.

Éowyn seufzte: sie liebte Faramir über alles, aber mit seiner Fürsorge übertrieb in letzter Zeit ein wenig, wie sie fand. Ihre Schwangerschaft war bisher problemlos verlaufen. Éowyn hatte keine Beschwerden, im Gegenteil, noch nie war sie unternehmungslustiger gewesen. Faramir machte sich jedoch zu Recht Gedanken: er wusste, dass Frauen Fehlgeburten erleiden konnten, wenn sie sich zu wenig in acht nahmen. Die meisten Frauen starben nach Fehlgeburten. Und er wusste, dass er es nicht ertragen könnte, wenn er Éowyn auch noch verlor. Er hatte Niemanden mehr auf der Welt außer sie.

Éowyn wandte sich wieder den Reitern zu, die sich langsam Emyn Arnen näherten.

„Das müssen sie sein", flüsterte sie. „Faramir, ich möchte ihnen entgegenreiten, bitte!"

Er wusste, dass er ihr diesen Wunsch nicht abschlagen konnte.

„Aber sei vorsichtig", mahnte er hilflos.

Éowyn lief glücklich zu den Ställen und schwang sich auf ihr ungesatteltes Pferd Windfola. Dann sprengte sie durch den Hof des fürstlichen Anwesens und zum Tor hinaus.

Éomer strahlte, als er die Reiterin mit den wehenden blonden Haaren sah, die ihnen entgegenritt.

Sie winkte und lachte schon von weitem. Er trieb sein eigenes Pferd voran, um so schnell wie möglich bei seiner Schwester zu sein. Beide stiegen von ihren Pferden herab und umarmten sich weinend und lachend zugleich.

„Wir haben uns fast ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen", schniefte Éowyn und wischte sich die Tränen weg.

„Ihr müsst unbedingt bald wieder nach Rohan kommen", meinte Éomer erfreut und drückte seine Schwester erneut an sich.

„Das muß wahrscheinlich noch ein Weilchen warten", sagte Éowyn geheimnisvoll lächelnd und streichelte unbewusst über ihren Bauch.

Doch Éomer nahm die Geste sofort wahr.

„Du bist schwanger?", fragte er neugierig.

Éowyn nickte lachend und wieder kamen ihr Tränen.

„In sechs Monaten ist es soweit".

Ihr Bruder wusste kaum mehr ein und ein aus vor Freude.

„Ich werde Onkel", flüsterte er immer wieder. „Ich wünschte, Théoden und Théodred hätten das noch miterlebt".

„Eowyn!", rief plötzlich eine weibliche Stimme.

„Gerowyn!", schrie Éowyn außer sich. Gerowyn war ihre beste Freundin aus Rohan. Sie hatten sich auch lange nicht gesehen. Die junge Éorlinga ritt heran und stieg ebenfalls vom Pferd. Die Freundinnen umarmten und küssten sich.

Gerowyn war eine schöne Frau mit kupferrotem Haar. Sie war noch unverheiratet. Denn sie zog es vor, als Kriegerin im Heer des Königs zu dienen. Seit dem Ringkrieg gab es nicht wenige junge Frauen in Rohan, die tapfer Éowyns Beispiel folgten wollten. Und der junge König erkannte schnell, dass diese Frauen eine beachtliche Verstärkung für sein vom Krieg geschwächtes Heer waren.

Gerowyn trug eine Männerrüstung, ähnlich der Rüstung, die einst Éowyn im Ringkrieg getragen hatte.

„Ich habe gerade gehört, dass du schwanger bist – das freut mich so für dich!", sagte Gerowyn fröhlich zu ihrer Freundin.

Éowyn fiel jetzt das prächtige Pferd auf, dass die Rohirrim bei sich führten. Es war ein edler Rapphengst, der unwillig schnaubte, weil es nicht voranging.

Éowyn streichelte ihm über die Nüstern.

„Ist ja gut", murmelte sie leise.

„Er heißt Werfola und ist ein Geschenk für Faramir", erklärte Éomer.

„Das ist fürwahr ein Geschenk, das eines Fürsten würdig ist", sagte Éowyn grinsend.

Faramir beobachtete schmunzelnd vom Tor aus, wie Éowyn ihre Leute begrüßte.

Endlich näherte sich der Reiterzug der Hügelkette, wo das Anwesen des Fürsten lag.

Éomer begrüßte seinen Schwager mit einer herzlichen Umarmung. Dann zeigte er ihm Werfola stolz.

„Was sagst du zu diesem Geschenk, Faramir? Dieses edle Tier stammt aus der gleichen Zucht wie Schneemähne und Windfola. Ich glaube, nur Gandalfs Schattenfell ist noch edler".

„Wie komme ich zu so einem kostbaren Geschenk?", fragte der Fürst von Ithilien bescheiden.

„Ich bin der Meinung, dass alle, die zu unserer Sippe gehören, solch edle Rösser besitzen sollten", erklärte der junge König gutgelaunt.

Vorsichtig und unsicher ging Faramir auf dem Rapphengst zu. Er war es nicht gewohnt, mit Pferden umzugehen. In seiner Waldläuferzeit war er immer zu Fuß durch die Wälder Ithiliens gestreift. Erst seit er Truchseß war, war er wieder häufiger zu Pferd unterwegs.

Werfola spürte die Unsicherheit des Menschen und er wich schnaubend vor seinem künftigen Besitzer zurück. Faramir wollte sich jetzt vor den Rohirrim keine Blöße geben und er versuchte, Werfola über die Nüstern zu streicheln. Das war für den ungestümen Rappen entgültig zuviel und er begann zu scheuen. In letzter Sekunde konnte Faramir ausweichen.

Sofort griff Gerowyn ein und beruhigte das scheue Tier. Sie warf einen verächtlichen Blick auf den jungen Truchseß. Éomer machte einen kleinen Scherz, um die Situation zu entspannen.

„Jetzt kommt erst mal ins Haus und ruht euch von der weiten Reise aus", sagte Faramir schließlich mit einem verkrampften Lächeln.

Éowyn hakte sich bei ihm und ihrem Bruder ein und fröhlich schwatzend betraten sie das Fürstenhaus.

Gerowyn sah den dreien kopfschüttelnd nach. Sie hatte es nie verstanden, dass Éowyn Faramir geheiratet hatte. Aragorn hätte ihrer Meinung nach viel besser zu ihr gepasst. Er war ein mächtiger Krieger, genau wie Éowyn eine mächtige Kriegerin war. Stolz, wild und temperamentvoll. Faramir schien eher das Gegenteil davon zu sein, obwohl auch er ruhmreiche Taten als Heermeister Gondors vollbracht hatte: er war besonnen, sanftmütig und ruhig. Gerowyn hatte damals eine ziemliche Wut auf Aragorn gehabt, als er Éowyns Liebe in Dunharg ablehnte. Sie erinnerte sich noch gut daran, wie sehr ihre Freundin den künftigen König Gondors geliebt hatte.

Rückblende

Zwei Jahre zuvor:

Mit leuchtenden Augen rannte Éowyn in die Ställe von Edoras, wo Gerowyn gerade bei der Geburt eines Fohlens half. Das kleine Fohlen stellte sich gerade zitternd auf die Beine und alle die geholfen hatten, freuten sich. Gerowyn sah, dass Éowyn gekommen war.

„Ist der Kleine nicht niedlich?"

Éowyn nickte, doch Gerowyn merkte, dass ihrer Freundin etwas ganz anderes im Kopf herumspukte.

„Hast du schon die Fremden gesehen, die heute morgen hier ankamen und meinen Onkel gesund machten?"

„Ja, habe ich", erwiderte Gerowyn gelassen. „Ich habe auch mitbekommen, dass Grima Schlangenzunge endlich Edoras verlassen hat. Jetzt bist du ihn endlich los!"

Éowyn lächelte.

„Das ist der schönste Tag, seit ich zurückdenken kann: meinem Onkel geht es wieder gut, Grima ist fort und dann diese Fremden...."

„Wer von den Fremden hat es dir angetan?", wollte Gerowyn neugierig wissen.

Sie sah ihrer Freundin an der Nasenspitze an, dass sie sich verliebt hatte.

„Er heißt Aragorn und ist ein Waldläufer", erzählte Éowyn und errötete etwas. „Sie sagen, er sei Isildurs Erbe".

In der kommenden Zeit lernte dann auch Gerowyn Aragorn kennen, der inzwischen von den Rohirrim als deren Heerführer anerkannt worden war. Sie war tief beeindruckt von dem edlen Krieger und Waldläufer.

„Hat er inzwischen deine Liebe erwidert?", fragte Gerowyn ihre Freundin kurz nach der Schlacht von Helms Klamm.

Éowyn wirkte etwas traurig und wollte gar nicht gleich auf diese Frage antworten.

„Er ist wohl zu sehr mit dem Krieg beschäftigt und dann trägt er auch noch immer diesen Elbenschmuck".

„Du solltest dir Gewissheit verschaffen", riet ihr Gerowyn. „Du musst ihm sagen, dass du ihn liebst. Ich bin sicher, dass er die gleichen Gefühle für dich empfindet".

Einige Zeit später fand die große Heerschau Rohans in Dunharg statt. Éowyn und Gerowyn waren dabei. Sie beobachteten Aragorn, der sich stolz im Sattel hielt und zusammen mit dem König und Éomer die Heerschau durchführte. Er lächelte den beiden Mädchen zu.

„Hast du es gesehen, er hat uns angelächelt?", raunte Éowyn ihrer Freundin zu.

„Du musst ihn unbedingt zur Rede stellen, bevor er in den Krieg zieht", drängte Gerowyn.

In der folgenden Nacht kam Éowyn völlig aufgelöst in Gerowyns Zelt.

„Er liebt mich nicht", schluchzte sie. „Ich habe ihm gerade meine Liebe gestanden und er hat gesagt, ich würde nur einen Schatten jagen. Er könne mir nicht das geben, wonnach es mich sehnt".

Gerowyn schäumte vor Wut auf Aragorn. Wie konnte er es wagen, die schönste Frau Rohans so zu verschmähen? Sie stand zornig auf.

„Ich werde mit dem Kerl auf der Stelle reden. Was fällt ihm überhaupt ein?"

„Nein, nicht", wehrte Éowyn unter Tränen ab. „Er ist fortgeritten in die Berge. Zum Pfad der Toten".

Gerowyn wurde blaß, als sie das hörte.

„Dann ist sein Leben verwirkt", murmelte sie kopfschüttelnd.

Plötzlich trat Herting ins Zelt ein, Gerowyns Vater. Er war sehr aufgeregt.

„Tochter, ich wünsche, dass du auf der Stelle nach Edoras zurückreitest mit allen anderen Frauen, die hier im Lager sind. Wir werden bereits morgen nach Gondor aufbrechen".

„Aber ich will...", versuchte Gerowyn aufzubegehren, doch der strenge Blick ihres Vaters schnitt ihr das Wort ab.

„Euer Onkel wünscht Euch zu sehen, Frau Éowyn", wandte sich Herting etwas milder an das andere Mädchen.

Als Gerowyn am nächsten Morgen nach Edoras aufbrach, war Éowyn plötzlich spurlos verschwunden. Ein Krieger in Rüstung und mit einem Helm, der das halbe Gesicht verdeckte, kam kurz an ihre Seite geritten.

„Ich bin's, Gerowyn", flüsterte eine ihr bekannte Stimme.

„Éowyn, bist du verrückt geworden?", fragte Gerowyn mit gedämpfter Stimme zurück.

„Leb du nun wohl, meine Freundin", sagte Éowyn leise und galoppierte zurück zum Heer.

Die beiden Freundinnen sollten sich erst nach dem Ringkrieg wiedersehen.....

Gerowyn seufzte tief, nachdem sie lange in Erinnerungen geschwelgt hatte und nahm

Werfola mit einem geübten Griff am Zügel und führte den temperamentvollen Hengst in die Ställe des Anwesens. Der Rapphengst war in ihren Händen fast zahm wie ein Lamm.


	2. Unerwarteter Besuch

Zweites Kapitel: Unerwarteter Besuch

Gerowyn saß zusammen mit den Soldaten Éomers in der Gesinde-Unterkunft. Éowyn hatte sie zwar in ihre Privat-Gemächer eingeladen, doch Gerowyn hatte stolz abgelehnt. Ihre Freundin war deswegen nicht beleidigt. Sie kannte den Starrsinn der Kriegerin nur zu gut. Gerowyn wollte eben nicht besser als die anderen Soldaten behandelt werden. Am späten Abend, als Faramir und Éomer pfeiferauchend zusammensaßen, suchte Éowyn ihre Freundin in den Unterkünften auf. Gerowyn freute sich natürlich: die beiden hatten sich schließlich auch über ein halbes Jahr nicht gesehen und sich viel zu erzählen.

„Du siehst blaß aus", meinte Gerowyn besorgt, während sie Éowyn prüfend musterte. „Ich schätze, du reitest nicht mehr so oft aus wie früher. Weißt du noch, wie wir über die Ebenen Rohans zusammen geprescht sind? Du auf Windfola, und ich auf Hrymfaxe".

„Lange ist es her", meinte Éowyn nachdenklich. „Ich habe tatsächlich nicht mehr so viel Zeit wie früher: als Fürstin von Ithilien und Gemahlin des Statthalters von Gondors habe ich viele Pflichten wahrzunehmen. Außerdem beschäftige ich mich seit dem Ringkrieg viel mit der Heilkunst. Faramir hat mich sogar dazu ermuntert, einen Garten mit heilkräftigen Kräutern anzulegen."

„Heilerin? Das passt nicht zu dir, Éowyn", sagte Gerowyn kopfschüttelnd. „Du bist die Schildmaid von Rohan, die den Hexenkönig von Angmar besiegt hat."

Innerlich keimte ihre Wut auf Faramir, der offensichtlich vorhatte, die Schildmaid zu „zähmen".

Éowyn schlug schnell ein anderes Thema an.

„Dieser Rapphengst sieht ja prachtvoll aus. Wie geschaffen für Faramir".

Gerowyn lächelte gequält. Sie hatte gute Lust, ihrer Freundin zu sagen, was sie über ihren Gemahl dachte.

„Werfola ist ziemlich wild. Man muß schon ein geübter Reiter sein, um nicht von ihm abgeworfen zu werden".

„Faramir wird mit Werfola schon fertig, Gerowyn", sagte Éowyn etwas ungehalten. Sie hatte den feinen Spott bemerkt, der in Gerowyns Stimme mitschwang.

Die beiden Freundinnen schwiegen. Sie spürten, dass ihre Freundschaft nicht mehr so unbeschwert wie früher war.

Éowyn stand jetzt auf.

„Du magst Faramir nicht, stimmt's?"

Gerowyn sah sie erschrocken an.

„Nein, wie kannst du so etwas sagen", fuhr sie Éowyn aufgebracht an. „Faramir ist nett, höflich und gütig. Der beste Ehemann, den man sich wohl wünschen kann, aber..."

„Aber was?", hakte Éowyn nach, weil Gerowyn plötzlich innehielt.

„Er passt nicht zu dir", platzte die Kriegerin schließlich heraus. „Du bist eine Kriegerin, so wie ich. Du bräuchtest einen Ehemann, der dir deine Freiheiten lässt, der genauso wie du fühlt und denkt. Aragorn wäre..."

„Jetzt schweig!", zischte Éowyn zornig.

Sie verließ auf der Stelle die Gesinde-Unterkunft. Gerowyn seufzte traurig: sie wusste, dass sie jetzt zu weit gegangen war. Ihre Freundschaft mit Éowyn war jetzt wohl ein für alle Mal dahin.

Éowyn konnte in dieser Nacht lange nicht einschlafen. Gerowyns Worte hallten in ihrem Gedächtnis nach: „Er passt nicht zu dir". Ob ihre Freundin sogar damit Recht hatte? War sie wirklich glücklich mit Faramir? Hatte er wirklich vor, sie zu zähmen, ihr die Freiheit zu nehmen?

Tränen liefen über ihr Gesicht. Sie tastete im Dunkeln nach Faramirs Hand, der ruhig und selig neben ihr schlief. Irgendwann nickte sie dann doch ein.

Am nächsten Morgen wurden sie ziemlich früh geweckt, weil ein Bediensteter eine weitere Reisegruppe gesichtet hatte, die auf Emyn Arnen zukam.

„Wer kann das nur sein?", fragte Éowyn ganz verschlafen ihren Mann.

„Ich schätze, das ist mein Onkel, der Fürst von Dol Amroth", sagte Faramir lächelnd. „Er besucht mich immer zu meinem Geburtstag, wenn es seine Amtsgeschäfte erlauben".

„Dann sollten wir uns schnell ankleiden und die Gäste empfangen", meinte Éowyn erschrocken.

Auch Éomer war bereits auf den Beinen. Neugierig betrachtete er die Reisegruppe, die ein Schwanenbanner mit sich führten. Er erkannte Imrahil, den Fürst von Dol Amroth, sofort wieder. Zuletzt hatte er ihn auf der Hochzeit von Faramir und Éowyn erblickt. Jedoch war damals dieses liebreizende Mädchen, das jetzt an seiner Seite ritt, nicht mit dabei gewesen.

Faramir umarmte seinen Onkel herzlich. Éowyn begrüßte derweil Imrahils Tochter.

„Sei willkommen, Lothiriel, Jungfrau von Dol Amroth".

Éomer betrachtete Lothiriel sprachlos: sie hatte rabenschwarze Haare und graue Augen. Er verbeugte sich stumm vor der dunklen Schönheit.

„Seid Ihr nicht Éomer, der König von Rohan?", fragte Lothiriel neugierig.

„Ja, der bin ich", erwiderte Éomer fast atemlos. Er konnte kaum seinen Blick von dem Mädchen mit den makellosen Zügen wenden. Unverkennbar floß in ihren Adern Elbenblut. Auch ihr Vater wirkte sehr elbisch, obwohl er einen dichten Vollbart trug.


	3. Aragorn

Liebe Leonel! Angespornt durch dein nettes Review poste ich das nächste Kapitel.

Drittes Kapitel: Aragorn

Gerowyn kam gerade aus den Ställen heraus, als sie das Fürstenpaar mit der neuangekommenen Gästegruppe auf dem Anwesen herumspazieren sah. Sie ging zu ihnen hin.

„Fürst Faramir, Euer neues Roß Werfola ist sehr unruhig: er müsste ausgeritten werden. Aber ich sehe, dass Ihr wohl keine Zeit habt. Soll ich Werfola ausreiten?"

„Ich danke dir, Gerowyn", sagte Faramir erleichtert. „Ich habe heute wirklich keine Zeit für Werfola, fürchte ich".

Gerowyn lächelte kurz und verzog sich wieder in den Ställen. Éowyn blickte ihr stirnerunzelnd nach.

Im Stall traf Gerowyn auf einen hochgewachsenen, blonden Mann, den sie bisher noch nicht gesehen hatte. Er trug eine Rüstung mit dem Wappen Gondors und sattelte gerade sein Pferd.

„Wer seid Ihr?", fragte Gerowyn misstrauisch.

„Nun, das gleiche könnte ich Euch auch fragen", meinte der Blonde und blickte Gerowyn herausfordernd an. „Ich bin Beregond, der Leibwächter von Fürst Faramir und komme gerade aus Minas Tirith zurück. Und Ihr seid aus Rohan, nicht wahr?"

„Ja, ich bin Gerowyn und eine Kriegerin aus Éomers Heer", erklärte sie stolz.

Beregond hob erstaunt eine Augenbraue hoch. Er hatte schon gehört, dass Éomer auch Frauen in seinem Heer aufnahm, aber nie damit gerechnet, dass er eine dieser Amazonen auch mal persönlich treffen würde.

Gerowyn ließ ihn stehen und sattelte Werfola, der schon unruhig in seiner Box mit den Hufen scharrte.

Inzwischen hatten die Neuankömmlinge das ganze Anwesen besichtigt und man ging wieder zum Fürstenhaus zurück.

„Nun, dann können wir ja mit dem Feiern bald beginnen, wenn jetzt alle Gäste hier sind", meinte Éowyn erfreut.

„Zwei Gäste fehlen noch", erklärte Faramir, während er seinen Onkel und seine Cousine ins Haus führte.

Bevor Éowyn fragen konnte, wen ihr Mann wohl meinte, rief ein junger Bediensteter:

„König Elessar reitet gerade zum Tor herein!"

„Was, du hast Aragorn auch eingeladen?", meinte Éowyn erfreut zu Faramir.

„Und Arwen Undomiel natürlich", fügte er lächelnd hinzu.

Doch Aragorn kam alleine zum Tor hereingeritten. Ihm folgten zwei Leibwächter in glänzender Rüstung. Er selbst trug keine Rüstung, dafür aber edel gearbeitete Tunika aus Samt und einen passenden Umhang dazu. In seinem Gürtel steckte Andúril, das berühmte Schwert.

Gerowyn, die gerade Werfola aus dem Stall herausführte, betrachtete Aragorn wehmütig, der jetzt gerade Faramir umarmte. Was für ein prachtvoller Mann! Und er hatte Éowyn, die schönste Frau Rohans, verschmäht und sich dafür mit einer Elbin verbunden. Gewiß, Arwen war auch schön und hatte diesen unvergleichlichen Anmut, den nur Elben besitzen, aber sie passte genauso wenig zum König Gondors wie Éowyn zu Faramir passte.

„Wo ist deine Gattin, Arwen Undomiel?", fragte Faramir den König, der gerade Éowyn mit einem Handkuß begrüßte.

„Arwen wird in den nächsten Tagen gebären", erzählte Aragorn stolz. „Auch ich werde nicht allzu lange hier verweilen, denn ich möchte die Geburt meines ersten Kindes nicht versäumen".

Faramir und Éowyn sahen sich lächelnd an.

„Auch wir werden bald Eltern", erzählte der junge Truchseß dem König. „In sechs Monaten ist es soweit".

„Was? Das ist ja wirklich eine großartige Neuigkeit", freute sich Aragorn und klopfte Faramir auf die Schulter.

„Wir wussten auch noch nichts davon", fügte Imrahil erstaunt hinzu und gratulierte dem Fürstenpaar.

Lothiriel hielt sich etwas abseits von dem ganzen Trubel und sah schüchtern Richtung Garten.

„Habt Ihr Lust, mit mir etwas im Garten spazieren zu gehen?", fragte Éomer das dunkelhaarige Mädchen. Lothiriel nickte lächelnd und hing sich in Éomers dargebotenen Arm ein.

Als es Abend wurde, begann die große Geburtstagsfeier im Fürstenhaus. Die Gäste gratulierten nun Faramir offiziell und die Geschenke wurden überreicht. Aragorn hatte für Faramir einen Elbenbogen aus Bruchtal mitgebracht und Imrahil einen überreichte einen wertvollen Dolch. Éowyn hatte für ihren Mann einen neuen Umhang aus einem wertvollen Stoff weben und dazu eine Brosche mit dem Wappen von Rohan anfertigen lassen. Faramir bedankte sich übeschwenglich für die Geschenke.

„Éomer, du hast noch gar nichts überreicht",raunte Aragorn leise seinem Waffengefährten aus dem Ringkrieg zu.

„Faramir hat von meinem Bruder einen edlen Rappen geschenkt bekommen", erzählte Éowyn stolz, die mitgehört hatte. „Er stammt aus der gleichen Zucht wie Windfola und Schneemähne".

Aragorns Augen leuchteten, als er das hörte. Er liebte Pferde über alles.

„Ich muß mir dieses Pferd nachher unbedingt einmal ansehen".


	4. Eifersucht

**Eleya und Leonel**: vielen Dank für euere Reviews! **Knuddel** Extra für euch gibt es jetzt die FS!

§§§§§

Kapitel 4: Eifersucht

Nach dem Essen ging Aragorn ein wenig hinaus, um frische Luft zu schnappen. Er zündete sich eine Pfeife an und setzte sich auf eine Bank vor dem Haus. Es war ein schöner lauer Frühsommerabend. Plötzlich gesellte sich Éowyn zu ihm: auch ihr war die Luft im großen Saal des Fürstenhauses zu stickig geworden. Aragorn betrachtete sie aufmerksam: die beginnende Schwangerschaft bekam ihr offensichtlich gut. Ihre Augen leuchteten und ihre hellblonden Haare wirkten voll wie nie zuvor.

„Ich bin froh, dass du dein Glück mit Faramir gefunden hast", sagte er ehrlich. „Ich hätte es mir nie verziehen, wenn du dein Leben lang mir nachgetrauert hättest".

Éowyn sah ihn etwas verwirrt an. Warum kamen plötzlich alle mit diesen alten Geschichten? Erst Gerowyn, jetzt Aragorn.

„Du siehst ja, dass ich dir nicht nachgetrauert habe", erwiderte sie beleidigt."Du warst nur ein Schatten, den ich gejagt habe. Die wahre Liebe hat mir erst Faramir gezeigt".

Aragorn stand jetzt auf.

„Verzeih", sagte er leise. „Ich wollte dich nicht kränken." Er wechselte schnell das Thema: „ Ich würde mir jetzt gerne das Pferd ansehen".

Éowyn war sofort damit einverstanden: sie liebte ja Pferde über alles. Genau wie Aragorn, dachte sie fast etwas wehmütig.

Werfola wieherte leise, als sich die beiden seiner Box näherten. Der kluge Hengst merkte sofort, dass sich hier zwei Menschen befanden, die sich mit Pferden auskannten und ihn gut behandeln würden. Aragorn kraulte Werfola zwischen den Ohren und sprach beruhigende elbische Worte.

Éowyn lächelte und begann Werfola ebenfalls zu streicheln. Dabei berührten ihre Hände die von Aragorn.

Nach einer Viertelstunde begann Faramir seine Frau zu vermissen.

„Wo ist die Fürstin hingegangen?", fragte er eine Bedienstete beunruhigt.

„Sie ist nach draußen gegangen".

Faramir merkte jetzt, dass auch Aragorn weg war. Es verspürte einen Stich der Eifersucht in seinem Herzen, als er daran dachte, dass die beiden jetzt irgendwo da draußen zusammen waren. Éowyn hatte ihm seinerzeit auf den Wällen von Minas Tirith erzählt, dass sie in Aragorn verliebt war. Ab und zu kamen ihm ein wenig Zweifel, ob Éowyns Zuneigung für Aragorn tatsächlich für immer erloschen war. Manchmal glaubte er ein besonderes Leuchten in Éowyns Augen zu sehen, wenn sie den König ansah. Vielleicht bildete er sich das auch alles nur ein.

Trotzdem hatte er jetzt keine Ruhe mehr. Er beschloß, nach Éowyn zu sehen.

„Entschuldigt mich kurz!", sagte er seinen Gästen und ging hinaus.

Er sah weit und breit keine Spur von seiner Frau und Aragorn. Gerowyn schlenderte gerade ein wenig im Hof herum.

„Sucht Ihr Euere Gemahlin, Fürst Faramir?", fragte sie etwas amüsiert, denn sie hatte Aragorn und Éowyn vorhin in die Ställe laufen sehen.

„Ich mache mir Sorgen um Éowyn, schließlich ist sie schwanger", erklärte Faramir, der aufgrund seines Scharfsinns sofort merkte, dass sich Gerowyn über ihn lustig machte. Er sah sie ungehalten an. Gerowyn wurde rot und senkte den Blick.

„Sie sind in die Ställe gegangen", sagte sie schließlich.

Faramir sah sie noch einmal durchdringend an, dann ging er zu den Ställen. Gerowyn folgte ihm heimlich.

Faramir trat leise ein. Éowyn und Aragorn bemerkten ihn nicht. Sie waren immer noch damit beschäftigt, Werfola zu kraulen und unterhielten sich. Faramir blieb im Halbdunkel einer geöffneten Pferdebox stehen.

„Darf ich Werfola aus der Box führen?", fragte Aragorn gerade Éowyn. „Ich möchte ihn einmal in seiner ganzen Schönheit sehen".

„Aber sicher darfst du das", sagte Éowyn lächelnd und öffnete die Box. Aragorn führte den Rapphengst jetzt heraus. Werfola benahm sich sanft wie ein Lamm und ließ sich von dem König abtasten.

„Er ist so königlich wie mein Brégo. Junge, Junge, weiß Faramir überhaupt, was er da geschenkt bekommen hat?", bemerkte Aragorn lachend.

Faramir begann in seinem Versteck vor Wut zu zittern: die Bemerkung von Aragorn war scherzhaft gemeint, aber er glaubte, dass Aragorn damit in Wirklichkeit etwas ganz anderes sagen wollte. War er, Faramir, überhaupt fähig, mit so einem temperamentvollen Prachtpferd umzugehen? Er musste daran denken, wie oft sein Vater ihn der Unfähigkeit bezichtigt hatte.

Éowyn lachte gerade. Lachte sie etwa über ihn?

Werfola schnaubte unruhig. Er hatte einen Schatten im Stall gesehen. Es war noch eine weitere Person im Stall anwesend, von der er nicht wusste, was er von ihr halten sollte. Ohne Vorwarnung stieg er hoch. Éowyn wich geschickt zur Seite. Aragorn rief Werfola elbische Worte zu und sofort beruhigte sich der Hengst wieder.

„Das war genau wie damals bei Brégo", staunte Éowyn. „Weißt du noch?"

„Und ob ich das noch weiß", lächelte Aragorn.

Er führte Werfola wieder zurück in die Box.

„Ich weiß auch nicht, vor was er sich plötzlich erschrocken hat", meinte er kopfschüttelnd. „Vielleicht gibt es hier im Stall Mäuse".

„Wir sollten jetzt vielleicht zurück in den Saal gehen", meinte Éowyn gutgelaunt. „Man wird uns sicher schon vermissen".

Sie hakte sich lachend bei Aragorn ein und sie verließen den Stall.

Faramir kam jetzt aus seinem Versteck heraus und atmete erst einmal tief ein und aus. Wütend betrachtete er Werfola. Dieser verdammte Gaul war schuld an allem!

Sein Selbstwertgefühl befand sich zum ersten Mal seit langem wieder im Keller. Zu allem Überfluß trat jetzt auch noch Gerowyn zu ihm.

„Warum seid Ihr immer noch hier? Ihr hättet doch Aragorn und Éowyn begegnen müssen".

„Was geht dich das an?", entgegnete Faramir zornig. Seine blauen Augen blitzten gefährlich.

Doch Gerowyn ließ sich davon nicht beeindrucken.

„Ihr habt also Éowyn und den König belauscht", sagte sie kopfschüttelnd.

„Geh!", befahl Faramir, der allmählich völlig in Rage geriet.

Werfola begann unruhig zu wiehern. Seine feinen Sinne ertrugen den Streit der zwei Menschen vor seiner Box nicht.

„Um Werfolas Willen sollten wir nicht länger die Stimmen erheben", sagte Gerowyn leise.

„Alles dreht sich hier nur um dieses verdammte Pferd", bemerkte Faramir finster und verließ den Stall.

Er hatte jetzt überhaupt keine Lust mehr weiterzufeiern. Doch er war der Gastgeber und es würde ihm nichts anderes übrig bleiben, als gute Miene zum bösen Spiel zu machen.

„Wo bist du gewesen?", fragte Éowyn erstaunt und strich ihm über die bärtige Wange.

„Ich habe dich im Garten gesucht", erwiderte Faramir mit mühsam beherrschter Stimme.

Er warf einen finsteren Blick auf Aragorn, der zum Glück nicht zu ihm hinsah, und setzte sich neben seinem Onkel.

Faramir sah die bewundernden Blicke seiner Gäste auf dem König ruhen.

Es ist wohl alles nur eine Frage der Macht, dachte er bissig.

Es wurde spät in die Nacht gefeiert. Faramir war jedoch nur noch halbherzig dabei und er quälte sich durch den Abend. Aragorn merkte schnell, dass mit dem jungen Statthalter etwas nicht stimmte.

„Was hast du, mein Freund? Du wirkst seit einiger Zeit still und bedrückt", fragte er Faramir vorsichtig.

„Ach, ich bin wahrscheinlich nur müde", entgegnete dieser mit einem verzerrten Lächeln.

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn, weil ihn diese Antwort nicht zufrieden stellte. Doch er beschloß jetzt Faramir nicht weiter zu fragen.

Éowyn bemerkte beim Zubettgehen, wie ungewöhnlich wortkarg sich ihr Gemahl gab. Noch nie hatte er sich so seltsam benommen seit sie verheiratet waren.

„Faramir, willst du mir nicht sagen, was los ist?", fragte sie leise, als sie sich neben ihm hinlegte. Doch er stellte sich schlafend.

Éowyn wickelte sich betrübt in die Decke. Was war nur los mit ihr und Faramir? Ein Schatten schien sich plötzlich über ihre bisher glückliche Ehe gelegt zu haben. Sie seufzte tief. Irgendwann schlief sie dann ein.

Faramir lag die ganze Nacht neben ihr wach. Als der Morgen graute, fasste er einen Entschluß. Er zog Reitkleidung an und verließ das Schlafgemach. Dann ging er zu der Kammer, wo der Stallbursche schlief, ein sechzehnjähriger, schlacksiger Junge.

Urgond erschrak, als der Truchseß persönlich ihn weckte.

„Ich möchte, dass du Werfola für mich sattelst", sagte Faramir in einem gebieterischen Tonfall zu ihm.

„Der neue Rapphengst aus Rohan?", fragte Urgond ängstlich.

„Du kannst doch mit Pferden umgehen, oder?", fragte Faramir ungeduldig.

Urgond nickte schnell und stieg rasch aus seinem Bett.

Etwas zaudernd betrat der Junge den Stall. Selbst ihm war der wilde Hengst aus Rohan nicht geheuer. Er warf einen wehmütigen Blick auf Flammenmähne, den fuchsfarbenen Hengst, den Faramir sonst immer ritt. Plötzlich erhob sich vor dem Jungen eine Gestalt aus dem Stroh: es war Gerowyn, die im Stall genächtigt hatte.

„So früh schon auf, Junge?", fragte sie erstaunt.

Urgond war vor Schreck ganz verdattert.

„Ich...ich soll Werfola satteln", stammelte er. „Lord Faramir will auf ihm ausreiten".

„Das Satteln übernehme lieber ich", erwiderte Gerowyn kopfschüttelnd.

Urgond lächelte sie dankbar an.

Faramir staunte nicht schlecht, als er Gerowyn mit Werfola aus dem Stall kommen sah.

„Was willst du schon wieder hier?", fragter er die Éorlinga ungehalten.

„Tut das nicht, Fürst Faramir", warnte ihn Gerowyn. Sie machte sich wirklich Sorgen um Faramir. „Ihr und Werfola – Ihr müsst Euch erst langsam aneinander gewöhnen. Er wird Euch abwerfen".

„Wir werden ja sehen", erwiderte Faramir düster und nahm ihr die Zügel aus der Hand.

Werfola wurde sofort unruhig, aber Faramir saß überraschend schnell im Sattel. Der Hengst begann leicht zu scheuen, aber Faramir behielt die Oberhand. Schließlich sprengte er im Galopp aus dem Tor. Gerowyn sah ihm kopfschüttelnd nach: so ein Dickkopf! Vielleicht hatte sie sich ja ein wenig in Faramir geirrt und er hatte doch von Pferden mehr Ahnung, als es den Anschein hatte. Sie musste lächeln und ging zurück in den Stall.

Éowyn erwachte, als die Sonne direkt in ihr Schlafzimmerfenster schien. Sie blinzelte und tastete gewohnheitsmäßig neben sich. Doch der Platz neben ihr im Bett war leer – und kalt. Erschrocken fuhr Éowyn hoch: das war sie von Faramir nicht gewohnt, dass er einfach klammheimlich morgens aufstand, ohne ihr Bescheid zu sagen. Sie zog sich rasch an und ging hinunter. Auch Aragorn und Éomer waren schon auf.

„Habt ihr Faramir heute morgen schon gesehen?", fragte sie besorgt.

Die beiden Freunde sahen sie erstaunt an.

„Er ist spurlos verschwunden", fuhr sie fort.

Sie begannen, die Bediensteten zu fragen. Schließlich erzählte Urgond schüchtern von Faramirs morgentlichen Ausritt.

„Er ist tatsächlich auf Werfola losgeritten?", fragte Éomer grinsend. „So ein Teufelskerl", fügte er leise bewundernd hinzu.

Aragorn runzelte die Stirn.

„Warum schenkst du eigentlich deinem Schwager, der ein Leben lang als Waldläufer zu Fuß durch Ithilien streifte, einen wilden Hengst aus Rohan, mit dem er sich eigentlich nur blamieren kann, weil er Pferde nicht gewohnt ist?"

Éomer wurde knallrot und sah betreten zu Boden.

„Mir ist nichts eingefallen, was ich Faramir zum Geburtstag hätte schenken können. Gerowyn hatte dann die Idee mit Werfola. Sie meinte, es wäre ein königliches Geschenk".

„So ein Geschenk kann für jemanden wie Faramir eine Strafe sein", fuhr Aragorn aufgebracht fort.

Er wandte sich an den Stalljungen:

„Wie lange ist der Fürst schon fort?"

„Seit Sonnenaufgang", erzählte Urgond bebend.

„Das sind fast fünf Stunden", bemerkte Aragorn erschrocken.

„Wir müssen ihn suchen", rief Éowyn den Tränen nahe. „Vermutlich hat ihn Werfola längst abgeworfen, und ihm ist etwas passiert".

Éomer nahm seine Schwester tröstend in die Arme.

„Ich werde auch mit suchen helfen", sagte Aragorn besorgt.

„Aber das geht doch nicht", erwiderte Éowyn erschrocken. „Du musst nach Minas Tirith zurück – Arwen entbindet doch bald".

„Faramirs Leben hat jetzt Vorrang", erklärte Aragorn.

Faramir lenkte Werfola zielstrebig in den Wald hinein. Immer wieder bockte der temperamentvolle Hengst und ließ sich nicht so lenken, wie der Fürst wollte. Doch der Ehrgeiz und die Wut ließen Faramir im Sattel fast festkleben.

„Ich werde dich schon noch zähmen, Rohan-Hengst!", knurrte der junge Truchseß wütend.

Immer weiter ritten sie und bald waren sie in der Nähe von Henneth Annûn. Der Pfad wurde immer unwegsamer und Werfola geriet ab und zu ins Straucheln. Faramir sah, dass das Tier schweißnaß war und zufrieden beschloß er umzukehren.

Doch dann geriet er in einen Hinterhalt: Pfeile sirrten plötzlich durch die Luft. Faramir zog sein Schwert, um sich zu verteidigen. Im gleichen Augenblick stieg Werfola hoch und warf den Truchseß, der die Zügel kurz losgelassen hatte, ab. Faramir verlor das Bewusstsein und blieb liegen.


	5. Die Suche nach Faramir

**Liebe Leonel** ! Vielen Dank für deine regelmäßigen Reviews. Das ermutigt mich, auch diese Geschichte wieder einmal zu updaten. Es geht ganz spannend weiter....

§§§§§§

Kapitel 5: Die Suche nach Faramir

Éowyn hatte sich eine Männertracht angezogen, weil sie so besser reiten konnte. Zielstrebig steuerte sie auf den Stall zu. An der Stalltür begegnete sie Gerowyn.

„Ich habe gehört, dass Faramir noch nicht zurückgekehrt ist", sagte Gerowyn leise. „Es tut mir leid".

Éowyn starrte sie giftig an.

„So, leid tut dir alles? Allmählich schaue ich hinter deine Absichten: du willst doch nur Faramir und mich auseinanderbringen, weil du unser Glück nicht ertragen kannst. Du bist eifersüchtig auf ihn, weil er mich aus Rohan fortgebracht hat. So sieht es doch aus, oder?"

„Ich wollte das wirklich nicht", beteuerte Gerowyn verzweifelt. „Ich wollte dir nur beweisen, dass er nicht zu dir passt. Deswegen hatte ich die Idee mit Werfola. Dein Bruder hat sich so gefreut, dass er ein passendes Geschenk für Faramir endlich hatte".

„Wenn Faramir irgendetwas passiert ist, dann bringe ich dich um!", schrie Éowyn ihre einstige beste Freundin an.

Aragorn und Éomer waren bereit zum Losreiten. Auch Beregond und Fürst Imrahil holten ihre Pferde. Lothiriel wollte ebenfalls mitreiten, aber der Fürst war strikt dagegen.

„Auch du, Éowyn , solltest besser zuhause bleiben", mahnte er. „Denk an dein ungeborenes Kind".

„Nein, ich kann jetzt einfach nicht hierbleiben", sagte Éowyn energisch. „Ich muss wissen, was mit Faramir ist".

Schließlich ritten sie los. Aragorn als geübter Spurenleser ritt voraus. Er hatte schnell Werfolas Spuren erblickt.

„Es sieht so aus, als ob Faramir zum Henneth Annûn geritten ist", sagte er den anderen.

Gerowyn ritt den Fünfen heimlich nach. Das schlechte Gewissen erdrückte sie schier. Sie hatte nicht gewollt, dass Faramir etwas passierte. Sie befand sich einige Meilen hinter den anderen, als sie plötzlich ein leises Wiehern hörte. War das Werfola? Gerowyn rief seinen Namen. Dann kam der Hengst angetrabt. Gerowyn stieg von ihrem eigenen Pferd herab und ergriff den verängstigeten Rappen an den Zügeln. Sie sah Pfeilschäfte im leeren Sattel stecken. Gerowyn erschrak fürchterlich, als sie das sah: Faramir war also überfallen worden. Jetzt machte sie sich wirklich schwere Vorwürfe. Sie beruhigte Werfola mit leisen Worten.

Gerowyn ließ die beiden Pferde zurück und folgte der Richtung, aus der Werfola gekommen war. Plötzlich sah sie ein Lager zwischen den Bäumen. Sie erkannte das rote Banner mit der Schlange.

Haradhrim!, dachte sie entsetzt.

Dann entdeckte sie Faramir. Man hatte ihn an einem Baum gefesselt. Er war halb ohnmächtig und sein rotblondes Haar war blutverkrustet. Sie musste ihn unbedingt befreien. Zwei Haradhrim bewachten ihn. Die anderen schienen das Lager verlassen zu haben. Gerowyn lächelte böse: mit Zweien wurde sie leicht fertig.

Sie holte ihren Pfeil und Bogen.

Faramir fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als er sah, dass einer seiner Bewacher einen Pfeil durch die Kehle bekam. Doch dann erkannte er den Rohirrim-Pfeil und er atmete erleichtert auf. Der andere Haradhrim schnellte hoch und zog sein Krummschwert. Ein Dolch flog aus dem Gebüsch und traf den vermummten Südländer mitten in die Brust. Röchelnd brach er zusammen. Sofort lief Gerowyn zu Faramir und befreite ihn.

„Könnt Ihr laufen, Fürst Faramir?", fragte sie besorgt.

„Es wird schon gehen", meinte er mit schwacher Stimme.

Gerowyn stützte ihn beim Laufen und schon bald waren sie bei den Pferden.

„Setzt Euch am besten auf mein Pferd, ich reite Werfola", entschied Gerowyn.

„Nein, das kommt nicht in Frage", erwiderte Faramir entrüstet.

Zu ihrer Verwunderung blieb Werfola ruhig, als Faramir ihn bestieg.

Dann ritten sie so schnell wie möglich zurück nach Emyn Arnen. Unterwegs erfuhr der junge Truchseß von Gerowyn, dass er von seinen Freunden und seiner Frau ebenfalls gesucht wurde.

„Ich hoffe, dass sie nicht wie ich in einen Hinterhalt geraten", meinte er besorgt.

„Vielleicht sind sie schon zurück", mutmasste Gerowyn.

Doch der Suchtrupp war noch nicht wieder in Emyn Arnen eingetroffen. Faramir machte sich große Sorgen um seine schwangere Frau.

„Es ist alles meine Schuld", sagte er kopfschüttelnd. „Warum war ich nur so dumm und bin heute morgen alleine in die Wälder losgeritten".

„Quält Euch nicht mit Selbstvorwürfen", erwiderte Gerowyn. „Wir hätten Euch niemals dieses Pferd schenken dürfen. Die Menschen aus Gondor sind kein Reitervolk".

Ein Bediensteter, der sich mit der Heilkunst auskannte, versorgte Faramirs Kopfwunde.

„Ihr müsst nun ruhen, Mylord", riet er dem jungen Fürsten.

Doch Faramir ging ruhelos im Garten auf und ab und starrte immer wieder auf den Wald, in der Hoffnung, dass dort bald Reiter auftauchen würden.

In der Nähe von Henneth Annûn verlor sich Werfolas Spur. Auf dem felsigen Boden konnte man beim besten Willen nichts mehr erkennen. Seufzend stieg Aragorn vom Pferd. Er wandte sich an Éowyn:

„Weißt du, wo Faramir hingeritten sein könnte? Gibt es irgendeinen Lieblingsplatz, wo er sich gerne aufhält?"

„Vielleicht ist er in die Höhle hinter dem Wasserfall gegangen", überlegte Éowyn laut.

„Am besten, wir sehen mal nach", meinte Aragorn.

Éomer, Beregond und Imrahil beschlossen, bei den Pferden zu bleiben und aufzupassen, während Éowyn und Aragorn den steilen Felspfad hinaufkletterten. Die Gischt des Wasserfalls sprühte ihnen schon bald in die Gesichter. Sie hatten die Höhle nun erreicht.

„Ich gehe mal in die Höhle – am besten alleine", meinte Éowyn etwas unsicher.

Aragorn nickte: er wusste, was sie damit meinte.

Kaum betrat sie die Höhle, packten sie zwei starke Hände und zwei andere hielten ihr den Mund zu. Aragorn stand vor der Höhle und wartete geduldig. Er wunderte sich, dass Éowyn nicht wieder zurückkam. Vielleicht hatte sie tatsächlich Faramir gefunden und die beiden sprachen sich aus. Da wollte er lieber nicht stören. Plötzlich vernahm er mit seinen geübten Waldläuferohren leise Stimmen, die sich sonderbar und fremdartig anhörten. Irgendetwas war da nicht in Ordnung. Vorsichtig zog er sein Schwert.

In diesem Moment stürmten fünf Haradhrim aus der Höhle. Aragorn hatte gegen diese Übermacht keine Chance: zwar konnte er zwei von ihnen außer Gefecht setzen, aber die anderen packten ihn und zwangen ihn zu Boden. Unfähig sich zu bewegen blieb der König keuchend liegen.

„Fesselt ihn!", befahl eine raue Stimme.

Es war Teherin, der Anführer der Haradhrim. Aragorn kannte ihn: nach dem Ringkrieg hatte er mit Teherin Friedensverhandlungen geführt – jedoch vergeblich.

Teherin starrte Aragorn triumphierend mit seinen kohlschwarzen Augen an.

„Bringt ihn in die Höhle!", befahl er schließlich.

Éomer wurde immer unruhiger: es dauerte dem jungen König von Rohan schon viel zu lange. Er mochte einfach nicht mehr länger warten.

„Ich werde jetzt nachsehen", sagte er zu Beregond und Fürst Imrahil.

„Nein, wartet, Éomer", sagte der Fürst besonnen. „Ich bin der Meinung, dass wir weiter hier warten sollten. Der König wird Euere Schwester beschützen".

Dann sahen die Drei plötzlich eine Gruppe von Haradhrim auf sich zukommen. Die Pferde begannen zu scheuen.

„Sie werden uns entdecken!", knurrte Éomer wütend.

Die drei Männer machten sich kampfbereit. Kurz darauf wurden sie von den Haradhrim entdeckt. Es gab einen erbitterten Kampf. Éomer wehrte sich wie ein Berseker, auch der ein wenig ältere Beregond stand ihm in nichts nach. Schon bald hatten sie die Haradhrim vertrieben.

Doch Fürst Imrahil war schwer verwundet worden: der ältere Mann hatte einen Schwertstich in den Bauch bekommen.

„Er muß so schnell wie möglich nach Emyn Arnen zurück", sagte Beregond in höchster Sorge.

Éomer zögerte: seine Schwester und Aragorn schwebten wahrscheinlich ebenfalls in großer Gefahr, aber um Fürst Imrahil stand es sehr schlecht. Er entschied sich schließlich dafür, dem Fürsten zu helfen. Alleine würde Beregond den Verwundetentransport nicht schaffen.

Sie bauten eine behelfsmäßige Schleppbahre aus langen Ästen und legten Imrahil darauf. Dann geleiteten sie den Verwundeten nach Hause.

Éomer nahm sich fest vor, sofort wieder aufzubrechen, um seine Schwester zu suchen. Möglicherweise war sie zusammen mit Aragorn gefangengenommen worden. Auch Beregond glaubte dies.

Faramir atmete auf, als er sah, dass sich etwas vom Wald aus auf die Hügel zubewegte. Er sah fünf Pferde, doch kaum Reiter. Was war passiert? Er rannte den Hügel hinab, seinen schmerzenden Kopf ignoriernd. Außer Atem erreichte er Beregond.

„Wo ist Éowyn?", keuchte er.

„Wahrscheinlich sind sie und Aragorn gefangengenommen worden", berichtete Éomer bekümmert. „Ich werde sofort losreiten und sie suchen".

„Warte, ich komme auch mit!", rief Faramir bebend.

Doch dann gewahrte er seinen Onkel, der schwer verwundet auf der Schleppbahre lag.

„Es steht nicht gut um ihn", raunte Beregond seinen Herrn leise zu.

Entsetzt beugte sich Faramir über den Fürsten von Dol Amroth.

Imrahil öffnete jetzt seine grauen Augen und sah seinen Neffen an.

„Kümmere dich nicht um mich, Neffe – suche deine Frau und den König".

Faramir befand sich jetzt in einem Dilemma: er konnte seinen nähesten, noch lebenden Verwandten nicht einfach so liegen lassen und wegreiten. Éomer jedoch wollte nicht länger warten und brach alleine auf. Faramir sah ihm enttäuscht nach.


	6. Das Blut der Númenorer

**Liebe Leonel** : Vielen Dank für dein Review! Du ermunterst mich, diese Geschichte weiter zu posten. Das Schicksal von Fürst Imrahil wird sich so schnell noch nicht entscheiden. Abwarten und Tee trinken. lächel

§§§§§§

Kapitel 6: Das Blut der Numénorer

Lothiriel war völlig aufgelöst, als ihr Vater verwundet zu Bett gebracht wurde. Sofort wurde er von dem heilkundigen Mann, der auch vorhin Faramir versorgt hatte, untersucht.

„Ich kann dem Fürsten nicht helfen", sagte er kopfschüttelnd zu dem jungen Truchseß. „Man muß einen Heiler aus Minas Tirith herbeiholen, der sich mit so schweren Verletzungen auskennt. Ich bin hier mit meiner Macht am Ende".

Lothiriel brach weinend zusammen. Faramir nahm seine Cousine tröstend in die Arme. Er wusste jetzt, dass er hier nicht weiter helfen konnte und beschloß jetzt, sich schleunigst auf dem Weg zu machen, um Éowyn und Aragorn zu suchen.

Beregond stellte eine kleine Truppe zusammen, die mitreiten sollte.

Gerowyn suchte Faramir auf, der sich gerade bereitmachte. Er hatte seine alte Lederrüstung mit dem Gondorwappen, die er im Ringkrieg immer getragen hatte, angelegt. Auch Pfeil und Bogen lagen bereit.

„Was wollt Ihr, Gerowyn?", fragte Faramir überrascht, als Gerowyn nach zögerlichen Anklopfen in seine Gemächer trat.

„Wir Rohirrim möchten Euch begleiten, Fürst", sagte sie etwas verzagt.

„Gut, dann macht Euch bereit", sagte er erfreut.

„Das ist schon geschehen: wir erwarten Eueren Befehl", erwiderte Gerowyn.

Éomer war Hals über Kopf wieder in den Wald zurückgeritten. Schon bald musste der ungestüme, junge König feststellen, dass er sich nicht gut genug in Ithilien auskannte. Doch dies wollte er sich selbst nicht eingestehen. Er war wütend auf seinen Schwager, weil dieser nicht sofort mit ihm geritten war. War Éowyn ihm etwa nicht wichtig genug? Während Éomer weiterritt, steigerte er sich richtiggehend in seinen Zorn auf Faramir hinein.

Natürlich ist der Fürst von Dol Amroth etwas besseres als meine Schwester, dachte er grimmig. Das numénorische Blut ist eben kostbarer als das einer Éorlinga. Wir sind doch nur die Wilden aus dem Norden. Man sieht ja, wen Faramir bevorzugt.

In seiner Wut vergaß Éomer ganz, dass sich ja auch Aragorn bei Éowyn befand. Plötzlich merkte er, dass er völlig vom Weg abgekommen war. Er befand sich jetzt mitten im Wald und es gab ringsum keinen befestigten Pfad mehr. Fluchend stieg Éomer vom Pferd und suchte nach Spuren und dergleichen. Da er aber kein geübter Waldläufer war, fand er nirgendwo etwas. Enttäuscht ging er zu seinem Pferd zurück. Auf einmal sackte der belaubte Boden unter seinen Füßen ein und er fiel in eine tiefe Grube. Er war in eine Falle geraten!

Die Rohirrim sahen sich erstaunt an, als Faramir ihnen erklärte, dass sie zu Fuß in den Wald gehen würden.

„Mit Pferden werden wir von den Feinden zu schnell erkannt, außerdem müssen wir über unwegsames Gelände gehen, wo Pferde nur hinderlich sind".

Beregond grinste ein wenig, als er die wenig begeisterten Gesichter der Rohirrim sah. Gerowyn jedoch verzog keine Miene.

Die Abenddämmerung zog bereits herauf, als die etwa zwanzig Mann starke Suchtruppe den Wald erreichte.

Éowyn und Aragorn waren zunächst in der Höhle von Henneth Annûn gefesselt worden. Doch Teherin, der Anführer der Haradhrim, hatte keine Ruhe. Die Höhle war für ihn als Versteck nicht sicher genug. Er drängte zum Aufbruch.

„Wir bringen die Gefangenen in die Ruinen von Osgiliath – dort können wir sie gut verstecken. Und wir werden dort solange bleiben, bis sie die Suche nach den beiden aufgegeben haben".

Éowyn und Aragorn wurden unsanft aus der Höhle hinausgeführt. Das Tageslicht blendete sie.

„Was werden sie mit uns machen?", wisperte Éowyn dem König ängstlich zu.

„Auf jeden Fall wissen sie, dass wir ziemlich wertvolle Gefangene sind", erwiderte Aragorn leise. „Sie werden uns bestimmt am Leben lassen und Lösegeld verlangen oder ähnliches".

Teherin drehte sich um und lachte höhnisch. Er hatte sehr gute Ohren und Aragorns Worte gehört.

„Ich denke, dass der König von Gondor einiges wert ist", spottete er. „Aber dieses Rohirrim-Weib da.... Ist sie etwa Euere Mätresse, Elessar Telcontar?"

Éowyns Gesicht wurde rot vor Zorn und sie wandte sich mit erhobenem Haupt an Teherin:

„Ich bin die Fürstin von Ithilien, die Frau von Truchseß Faramir. Niemand wagt es mich derart zu beschimpfen!"

Diese kecke Rede brachte ihr ein paar kräftige Ohrfeigen von einem der Haradhrim-Soldaten ein. Aragorn sprang dazwischen, um dies zu verhindern, aber einige Männer stießen ihn sofort zur Seite. Durch die Fesseln konnte er sich nicht so gut bewegen wie sonst, daher prallte er hart auf den Felsboden und verletzte sich an der Schulter. Mit einem unterdrücktem Schmerzlaut erhob er sich wieder.

„Was ist mit deiner Schulter?", fragte Éowyn erschrocken.

„Es geht schon", presste Aragorn zwischen den Zähnen hervor.

Faramir und seine Begleiter liefen die ganze Nacht durch die Wälder. Im Morgengrauen erreichten sie Henneth Annûn.

„Dort haben wir Frau Éowyn und den König zuletzt gesehen", erklärte Beregond und deutete auf den Höhleneingang. „Dann kamen die Haradhrim...."

Er wagte nicht weiter zu reden, da Faramir ganz blaß vor Sorge geworden war. Vorsichtig pirschte sich der Fürst zusammen mit einigen Waldläufern bis zum Höhleneingang vor. Gerowyn und ihre Rohirrim suchten derweil die Gegend rings um die Höhle nach Feinden ab.

Faramir merkte schnell, dass die Höhle leer war. Seine Waldläufer entdeckten jedoch Spuren der Haradhrim: Essensreste und Weinflecke deuteten darauf hin, dass die Feinde bis vor kurzem in der Höhle gewesen sein mussten.

„Sie haben meine Frau und Aragorn anscheinend als Gefangene mitgenommen", mutmaßte Faramir. „Aber weit können sie nicht sein".

Die Haradhrim hinterließen kaum Spuren bei ihrer Wanderung nach Osgiliath. Sie liefen extra durch Bäche oder über felsiges Gelände. Aragorn gelang es trotz seiner Fesseln, ein paar Fetzen von seiner Tunika abzureißen und unbemerkt fallen zu lassen. Éowyn versuchte es ihm gleich zu tun, doch sie schaffte es nicht, von ihrem Kleid etwas abzureißen.

Als sie weit genug von Henneth Annûn entfernt waren, schlugen die Haradhrim ein Lager auf und machten sogar ein kleines Feuer. Sie fesselten ihre Gefangenen an Bäume. Schon bald stieg Éowyn und Aragorn der Geruch von gebratenem Fleisch in die Nase und beide merkten, dass sie seit vielen Stunden nichts mehr gegessen hatten. Außerdem quälte sie ein entsetzlicher Durst. Éowyns Lippen waren schon aufgesprungen und ihre Zunge klebte schwer am Daumen. Schließlich bat sie ihre Bewacher um einen Schluck Wasser. Es war zwar furchtbar demütigend, aber sie brauchte etwas zu trinken – für sich und für das Kind, das sie unter ihrem Herzen trug.

Böse grinsend kam einer der Haradhrim auf sie mit einem ledernen Wasserbeutel zu.

„Du hast Durst, Éorlinga? Dann trink, wenn du kannst!"

Er schüttete den Wasserbeutel über Éowyns Kopf, so dass sie völlig durchnässt wurde. Gierig versuchte sie noch einige Wassertropfen, die ihre Lippen benetzt hatten abzulecken. Als Aragorn das sah, versuchte er sich mit einem Wutgebrüll von seinen Fesseln loszureißen. Doch einer der Bewacher verpasste ihm einen groben Boxhieb in die Magengegend. Aragorn unterdrückte nur mühsam einen Aufschrei.

Gerowyn beobachtete mit Staunen, wie gut sich Faramir und seine ehemaligen Waldläufer in der unwegsamen Wildnis auskannten. Sie merkte immer mehr, wie sehr sie doch den jungen Truchseß unterschätzt hatte. Er ließ sich äußerlich kaum die Sorge um seine Frau anmerken. Besonnen und ruhig führte er den Suchtrupp durch die Wälder.

„Sie haben kaum Spuren hinterlassen, Herr Faramir", bemerkte Beregond stirnerunzelnd. „Wir kommen nicht weiter. Wahrscheinlich bringen die Haradhrim die beiden in ihre Heimat".

Aber Faramir wollte so schnell nicht aufgeben.

„Wenn sie Lösegeld für meine Frau und den König haben wollen, dann wäre es unklug, die Gefangenen so weit fortzubringen", erwiderte er nachdenklich.

Plötzlich sah er im Gebüsch ein Stück Samt hängen.

„Das stammt von Aragorns Tunika – dieselbe Farbe, derselbe Stoff!", rief er aufgeregt. „Wir sind also doch auf der richtigen Fährte. Rasch, weiter!"

Die Haradhrim hatten sich nur wenige Stunden Rast gegönnt. Sie wollten so schnell wie möglich nach Osgiliath gelangen. Schon bald tauchten vor ihnen die Ruinen der einst so prachtvollen Hauptstadt Gondors auf. Éowyn war fast am Ende ihrer Kräfte. Sie konnte sich nur noch mühsam auf den Beinen halten. Sie spürte, dass sie sich eine Erkältung durch das kalte Wasser zugezogen hatte. Immer wieder musste sie nießen. Die Haradhrim führten ihre Gefangenen in ein unterirdisches Gewölbe, das halb eingestürzt war. Aragorn vermutete, dass dies der ehemalige Kerker von Osgiliath war. Eine Zelle war noch intakt: dort wurden die beiden hineingesperrt. Teherin selbst schob den hölzernen Riegel vor die Tür und lachte grimmig.

„Hier wird euch niemand finden!"


	7. Der Hinterhalt

**Liebe Leonel**: Vielen Dank für dein Review! Fürst Imrahil wird leider auch im nächsten Kapitel nicht vorkommen. Er ist halt in dieser Story nur eine Randfigur. Das nächste Kapitel handelt wieder von den Gefangenen und Faramirs Befreiungsaktion. Und Gerowyn geht allmählich ein Licht auf....

§§§§§

Kapitel 7: Der Hinterhalt

Éowyn hustete stark. Ihre Erkältung hatte sich verschlimmert. Aragorn sah, dass sie fror und er gab ihr seinen Umhang, damit sie sich darin einwickeln konnte.

„Aber du musst doch frieren, Aragorn", sagte sie beschämt.

„Nein, mir ist nicht kalt", log der König und lief in der dunklen Zelle auf und ab, damit ihm ein wenig wärmer wurde.

Jemand schob ihnen unter der Tür ein Stück vergammeltes Brot und eine kleine Schale mit Wasser durch. Aragorn begutachtete das Brot und warf es schließlich in die Ecke.

„Das ist absolut ungenießbar. Wollen die uns vergiften?"

Er gab Éowyn die Schale mit dem Wasser.

„Hier, trink – ich habe keinen Durst", erklärte er.

Éowyn sah ihm an den aufgesprungenen Lippen an, dass er förmlich verging vor Durst.

„Nimm wenigstens einen Schluck", bat sie den Tränen nahe.

Aragorn befeuchtete nur seine Lippen mit dem Wasser, das recht abgestanden schmeckte. Dann überließ er Éowyn die Schale, die diese ganz gierig austrank. Er machte sich große Sorgen um sie, denn sie hatte inwischen Fieber bekommen. Das war gar nicht gut für eine Schwangere.

Hoffentlich finden Éomer und Imrahil uns bald, dachte er besorgt. Er hoffte, dass auch Faramir inzwischen wieder zuhause war. Dass ihn die Haradhrim nicht gefangengenommen hatte, wertete er als ein gutes Zeichen.

Nach einem Gewaltmarsch von vielen Stunden gönnte Faramir seinen Männern endlich eine Rast. Während die meisten Männer sofort erschöpft in den Schlaf sanken, wanderte der junge Truchseß ruhelos im Lager auf und ab. Gerowyn wusste, dass ihn die Sorge um Éowyn nicht schlafen ließ. Inzwischen machte man sich auch Gedanken um Éomer, weil dieser spurlos verschwunden war.

Éomer tastete sein schmerzendes Bein ab. So wie es aussah, hatte er es sich beim Sturz in die Grube gebrochen. Aus eigener Kraft würde er es nicht schaffen, wieder aus der Grube herauszukommen. Er begann schließlich um Hilfe zu rufen.

Währenddessen war sein Pferd nach Emyn Arnen zurückgaloppiert. Lothiriel befürchtete das Schlimmste. Die Sorge und Liebe zu Éomer trieb sie höchstpersönlich dazu ihn mit einigen Männern aus Dol Amroth, die sie nach Emyn Arnen begleitet hatten, zu suchen. Éomers klugen Hengst führten sie bei sich. Und schon bald wieherte er, weil er die Stimme seines Herrn vernahm, der um Hilfe rief. Sie fanden den König von Rohan in der Fallgrube und zogen ihn heraus. Lothiriel schloß ihn überglücklich in die Arme.

„Wer wird nun nach meiner Schwester und dem König suchen?", fragte er bekümmert.

„Faramir ist bereits unterwegs", versicherte Lothiriel. „Er wird sie alle beide finden und nach Hause bringen".

Éomer lächelte schwach.

Teherin schickte zwei Dutzend Krieger von Osgiliath aus los, um etwaigen Verfolgern aufzulauern und diese zu töten. Inzwischen hatten sich Faramir und seine Leute wieder auf den Weg gemacht. In der Nähe der Wegscheide fanden sie wieder einen Tunikafetzen von Aragorn. Es deutete alles darauf hin, dass die Gefangenen nach Osgiliath gebracht worden waren.

„Aber warum ausgerechnet in die zerstörte Stadt?", wunderte sich Beregond laut.

„In den verlassenen Ruinen kann man sich gut verstecken", sagte Faramir mit einem gequältem Lächeln.

Sie eilten weiter. Schließlich kamen sie zu einem Hohlweg, den sie durchqueren mussten.

„Wir sollten vorsichtig sein", mahnte der Truchseß seine Begleiter. „In dieser engen Gasse sind wir schutzlos ausgeliefert, falls man uns überfallen sollte".

Doch Gerowyn und die Rohirrim-Soldaten waren bereits weitergelaufen, ohne auf Faramirs Warnung zu achten. Wenling, Éomers Heerführer, hatte es furchtbar eilig, seinem Herrn und dessen Schwester zur Hilfe zu kommen.

„Diese Rohirrim scheinen nicht auf Euch hören zu wollen, Fürst Faramir", sagte Beregond kopfschüttelnd.

Und schon ertönte Kampfeslärm im Hohlweg.

„Das ist ein Überfall", rief Faramir erschrocken. „Rasch vorwärts! Wir müssen den Rohirrim zur Hilfe eilen!"

Faramir rannte mit Beregond und den zehn Soldaten aus Emyn Arnen in den Hohlweg hinein. Die wenigen Rohirrim-Soldaten waren dem Trupp Haradhrim quasi ins offene Messer gelaufen. Drei Rohirrim lagen bereits getötet auf der Erde. Gerowyn kämpfte wie ein Berserker und wehrte sich gegen zwei Haradhrim zugleich. Doch sie merkte, wie ihre Kräfte nachließen. Als der eine Haradhrim zum Todessstoß ansetzen wollte, sank er plötzlich von einem gelbgefiederten Pfeil in die Kehle getroffen zu Boden. Der andere ergriff die Flucht. Dankbar drehte sich Gerowyn zu ihrem Retter um und erkannte Faramir, der gerade einen weiteren Pfeil auf die Bogensehne legte.

„Runter, Gerowyn!", schrie er plötzlich.

Gerowyn warf sich zu Boden und der Haradhrim hinter ihr sank von Faramirs Pfeil getroffen um. Die überlebenden Feinde wollten fliehen.

„Schneidet ihnen den Weg ab!", rief Faramir seinen Männern zu. „Sie dürfen Osgiliath nicht lebend erreichen, sonst wird man Éowyn und Aragorn etwas antun".

Bei den letzten Worten begann seine Stimme ein wenig zu zittern. Doch nur Gerowyn bekam das mit. Am liebsten hätte sie ihren Lebensretter in die Arme genommen, um ihn zu sagen, dass sie es schon noch rechtzeitig schaffen würden. Sie begann Faramir nun völlig mit anderen Augen zu sehen. Nein, er war kein Schwächling, er war mindestens genauso tapfer wie Aragorn und Éowyn. Sie hatte ihn gerade im Kampf als kompetenten Feldherrn erlebt, der genau wusste, was zu tun war.


	8. Entscheidung in Osgiliath

**Liebe Leonel**! Ich freue mich, dass du diese Story so aufmerksam mitverfolgst. Vielen Dank fürs Reviewen! Es wird nicht einfach werden, die Gefangenen aus Osgiliath zu befreien. Mal sehen, was Faramir einfällt.... Das vorletzte Kapitel!

§§§§§

Kapitel 8: Entscheidung in Osgiliath

Es dauerte Stunden, bis sie die versprengten Haradhrim alle eingefangen hatten. Einige von ihnen hatten sie töten müssen, weil sie heftige Gegenwehr geleistet hatten.

„Wie viele von euch laufen noch hier in der Gegend herum?", fragte Faramir einen der Gefangenen zornig. „Antworte!"

Der Gefangene, der Faramirs Schwert an der Kehle hatte, zuckte zusammen.

„Wir waren nur zwei Dutzend", entgegnete er kleinlaut. „Es sind alle tot, beziehungsweise in Gefangenschaft".

„Wenn du uns angelogen hast, dann wirst du einen grausamen Tod sterben", drohte Faramir finster.

Seine Männer begannen die Toten und Gefangenen durchzuzählen. Es waren genau Vierundzwanzig. Es konnte also niemand mehr nach Osgiliath zurückkehren und den Anführer warnen. Trotzdem wusste Faramir, dass sie jetzt schnell handeln mussten. Der Anführer würde bald Verdacht schöpfen, wenn seine Leute nicht zurückkehrten. Sie mussten auf schnellsten Wege nach Osgiliath und die Gefangenen befreien.

Gerowyn sah sich zweifelnd um. Sie waren jetzt gerade noch Fünfzehn, um Éowyn und Aragorn zu befreien. In Osgiliath konnten einige hundert Haradhrim lagern.

„Was werden wir unternehmen?", fragte sie Faramir ein wenig ratlos.

Der junge Truchseß lächelte listig.

„Wir werden durch die ehemaligen Abwässerkanäle in die Stadt gelangen", erklärte er. „Auf dem gleichem Weg habe ich damals Frodo, den Ringträger, aus der Stadt geführt".

Voller Bewunderung folgte Gerowyn Faramir in die trockengelegten Kanäle, die gleich hinter einem kleinen Wäldchen begannen.

Ich glaube, ich werde mich noch ihn ihn verlieben, wenn das so weitergeht, dachte sie plötzlich erschrocken.

Die Kanäle endeten mitten in der Stadt. Vorsichtig pirschte sich Faramir mit einigen seiner Männer zu den zerstörten Gebäuden vor. Er vermutete ganz richtig, dass die Gefangenen im ehemaligen Kerker untergebracht sein mussten. Doch das Gebäude war streng bewacht. Faramir kehrte mit den Männern wieder zu den anderen zurück, die noch in den Kanälen warteten. Er schilderte Gerowyn und den anderen Rohirrim die Lage.

„Aber wir sind viel zu wenige, um die Haradhrim aus der Stadt zu verjagen", meinte Wenling kopfschüttelnd.

„Ich bin sicher, Fürst Faramir wird etwas einfallen, um die Gefangenen zu befreien", sagte Gerowyn gereizt zu dem Éorlinga-Heerführer, der sichtlich mutlos geworden war.

„Wir müssen Aragorn und Éowyn dazu bringen, ihre Wächter irgendwie abzulenken", erklärte Faramir nachdenklich. „In der Zwischenzeit müssen wir versuchen, den Haradhrim-Anführer in unsere Gewalt zu bringen. Etwas anderes fällt mir jetzt auf die Schnelle nicht ein. Aber mein Herz sagt mir, dass die Zeit drängt".

§

Aragorn machte sich immer größere Sorgen um Éowyn. Ihr Husten wurde von Stunde zu Stunde schlimmer. Er ärgerte sich, dass er kein Athelas bei sich hatte. Das würde ihren Zustand wenigstens ein bisschen lindern. Das Fieber schien zum Glück nicht zu hoch zu sein: Éowyn war bei klarem Bewusstsein.

„Hast du das gehört, Aragorn?", fragte sie plötzlich mit schwacher Stimme.

„Was?"

„Der Schrei der Nebelkrähe", flüsterte sie.

„Ja, ich habe es gehört", meinte Aragorn achselzuckend.

Éowyn setzte sich plötzlich auf.

„Ab und zu wenn ich mit Faramir auf die Jagd gehe, ahmt er Vogelstimmen nach, damit ich lerne, die einzelnen Vögel in der Natur zu unterscheiden", erzählte sie eifrig.

„Klar, als Waldläufer sollte man das können", erwiderte Aragorn gelassen.

Wieder hörten sie den fernen Schrei der Nebelkrähe.

„Faramir hat mir mal gesagt, wenn mir irgendwann mal Gefahr droht, soll ich den Schrei der Nebelkrähe nachahmen", fuhr Éowyn fort.

„Ich denke, dann will er uns hiermit ein Zeichen geben", sagte Aragorn lächelnd. „Unsere Befreier wissen also, wo wir sind, aber irgendwie haben sie Schwierigkeiten, in unsere Nähe zu kommen...."

„...Weil die Haradhrim in der Übermacht sind", ergänzte Éowyn eifrig.

Die Nähe Faramirs hatte schlagartig ihren Zustand verbessert.

„Wir müssen also versuchen, unsere Bewacher abzulenken, damit Faramir und die anderen aus Emyn Arnen hier ungesehen eindringen können", nickte Aragorn. „Das ist die einzig logische Erklärung".

Sofort machte sich der König ans Werk. Er trat wie ein Besessener gegen die Tür, brüllte herum und selbst Éowyn begann trotz ihres Hustens zu schreien.

Einer der Wächter rannte zu Teherin.

„Herr, die Gefangenen spielen verrückt: was sollen wir tun?"

Teherin stand irritiert auf. Hatten die Gefangenen etwa angefangen zu streiten? Oder vergewaltigte dieser Argorn die Frau?

„Los, seht nach!", befahl Teherin einen Teil seiner Männer, die im Hof des halbeingestürzten Gebäudes herumlungerten.

§

Darauf hatten Faramir und seine Truppe nur gewartet. Sie drangen in den Hof ein und überwältigten die wenigen Haradhrim, die zu Teherins Schutz zurückgeblieben waren. Beregond fesselte Teherin, während Faramir und Gerowyn in das Gefängnisgewölbe hinabeilten. Im gleichen Moment, als die Haradhrim die Tür entriegelten, um sich Aragorn zur Brust zu nehmen, ertönte ein scharfes „Halt!"

Die Haradhrim drehten sich erschrocken um.

„Faramir!", rief Éowyn erfreut aus der Zelle.

„Gebt auf!", sagte Faramir mit gezücktem Schwert zu den Haradhrim. „Wir haben eueren Anführer in unserer Gewalt".

Die Haradhrim waren sich unschlüssig darüber, was sie tun sollten. Ohne Teherin waren sie ein konzeptloser Haufen. Bereitwillig lieferten sie Éowyn und Aragorn an Faramir aus.

Mit einem Freudenschrei sank Éowyn ihrem Mann in die Arme. Faramir merkte erschrocken, wie es schlecht es seiner Gemahlin ging und er nahm sie behutsam auf seine starken Arme und trug sie aus dem Gefängnis heraus.

Die List hatte gewirkt: Teherin starrte seine Krieger wütend an. Er selbst war gefesselt und geknebelt. Beregond hielt einen Dolch an seine Kehle.

Faramir wandte sich an die Haradhrim, die wie geprügelte Hunde aus dem Kellergewölbe emporkletterten.

„Geht nun zurück in euer Land und lasst euch nie wieder hier blicken. Eueren Anführer lassen wir frei, sobald der Letzte von euch die Grenze nach Harad überschritten hat".

Gerowyn kniete neben Éowyn nieder, die gerade gierig aus einer Wasserflasche trank.

„Ich bin tief beeindruckt von Faramir", flüsterte sie ihrer Freundin zu. „Er hat uns allen praktisch das Leben gerettet. Kannst du mir meine bösen Worte über ihn verzeihen?"

Éowyn lächelte:

„Aber wir sind doch Freundinnen!"

Sie umarmte die junge Frau glücklich.

t.b.c.


	9. Rückkehr nach Emyn Arnen

**Liebe Leonel** Vielen Dank, dass du diese Story immer so schön reviewt hast. Tja, leider geht sie nun zuende. Aber ich habe dafür Zeit, wieder an neuen Geschichten zu basteln.

§§§§§§

Kapitel 12: Die Rückkehr

So schnell ,wie es Éowyns Gesundheitszustand zuließ, begann die Rückkehr nach Emyn Arnen. Sie wurde abwechselnd von einem der Männer getragen, weil Pferde hatten sie ja nicht dabei.

Auf halber Strecke kam ihnen ein berittener Trupp von Soldaten entgegen. In Minas Tirith war Aragorn bereits vermisst worden, deswegen war eine kleine Armee Gondor-Soldaten nach Ithilien geritten.

„Hat die Königin bereits entbunden?", fragte Aragorn besorgt.

„Nein, König Elessar", sagte der Hauptmann der Soldatentruppe. „Aber die Königin liegt in den Wehen".

„Ihr entschuldigt mich doch?", fragte Aragorn Faramir und Éowyn höflich.

Die beiden lächelten verständnisvoll. Es gab einen kurzen Abschied und dann schwang

Aragorn sich auf ein Pferd und ritt so schnell er konnte Richtung Minas Tirith.

Die Soldaten berichteten dem Fürstenpaar, dass Éomer inzwischen wieder in Emyn Arnen war und dass sich auch der Fürst von Dol Amroth wieder auf dem Wege der Besserung befand.

Anschließend überließen zwei Soldaten Faramir und Éowyn ihre Pferde, so dass sie schnell nach Emyn Arnen zurückreiten konnten.

Als Éowyn wieder auf einem Pferderücken saß, vergaß sie ihre Erkältung fast völlig. Sie lachte vergnügt und trieb das Pferd voran.

„Éowyn, warte", rief Faramir plötzlich.

Sie hielt das Roß an und sah sich erstaunt zu ihm um. Er wirkte ernst und bedrückt.

„Ich bin schuld an allem", sagte er leise. „Wäre ich nicht planlos an jenem Morgen ausgeritten, dann wäre das alles nicht passiert. Ich weiß nicht, ob du mir jemals dafür vergeben wirst".

Éowyn stieg von ihrem Pferd ab und ging zu Faramir hin, der ebenfalls abgestiegen war.

Sie nahm sein Gesicht in ihre Hände und strich ihm sanft über die bärtigen Wangen.

„Sag so etwas nicht, Liebster", flüsterte sie. „ Wenn jemand Schuld hat, dann dieses störrische Roß namens Werfola und mein Bruder, der dieser hirnrissigen Idee nachgab, dir Werfola zu schenken. Ich werde veranlassen, dass Werfola wieder nach Rohan kommt. Mein Bruder soll dir ein schönes Schwert als Ersatz überreichen".

„Ich will aber Werfola nicht mehr hergeben", sagte Faramir lächelnd und strich Éowyn behutsam eine Haarsträhne aus dem Gesicht.

„Was?", machte sie erstaunt.

„Für irgendetwas war dieser unglückliche Ausritt doch gut: für die Tatsache, dass Werfola und ich Freunde geworden sind", erklärte Faramir seiner Frau.

„Das macht mich sehr froh", sagte Éowyn aufatmend.

Faramir zog sie an sich und küsste sie zärtlich.

Es dauerte einige Zeit, bis sie sich wieder auf die Pferde schwangen und weiterritten.

Epilog:

Die Königin von Gondor hatte einem kleinen Sohn namens Eldarion das Leben geschenkt. Ganz Minas Tirith feierte die Geburt des Thronfolgers. Etwas stiller ging es dagegen in Emyn Arnen zu: Der Fürst von Dol Amroth erholte sich langsam wieder von seiner schweren Verletzung und auch Éomers Bein heilte relativ gut. In Lothiriel hatte der junge König von Rohan die beste Pflegerin, die er sich vorstellen konnte, gefunden.

Als Éowyns Geburtstag wenige Wochen später gefeiert wurde, verkündeten Éomer und Lothiriel am gleichen Tag ihr Verlöbnis.

Faramir schenkte seiner Frau eine wertvolle Perlenkette zum Geburtstag.

„Diese Kette gehörte einst meiner Mutter, Finduilas von Dol Amroth", erzählte Faramir ihr sanft. „Es ist eines der wenigen Erinnerungsstücke von ihr, das ich noch besessen habe. Nun gehört die Kette dir, Liebste".

„Aber das kann ich doch unmöglich annehmen", flüsterte Éowyn erstaunt.

„Es soll ein weiterer Beweis meiner Liebe zu dir sein", sagte Faramir lächelnd und küsste sie.

Gerowyn hatte sich in der Zwischenzeit mit Beregond angefreundet. Längst bewunderte sie Faramir ebenso wie der treue Leibwächter. Die Beiden entdeckten auch viele weitere Gemeinsamkeiten, und bald entstand aus der Freundschaft zwischen Gerowyn und Beregond eine tiefe Zuneigung. Und als Éomer nach seiner Genesung wieder mit seinen Soldaten nach Rohan aufbrechen wollte, bat ihn Gerowyn um die Entlassung aus seinen Diensten.

Schweren Herzens gab der junge König nach: doch er gönnte der Kriegerin ihre Liebe zu dem tapferen gondorianischen Soldaten.

Schon bald darauf heirateten Gerowyn und Beregond. Sie bezogen ein kleines Häuschen, das ganz in der Nähe des Fürstenhauses von Emyn Arnen lag. Der erste Sohn, den Gerowyn gebar, wurde Faramir genannt.

ENDE


End file.
